


Red flowers

by Allie (Allie_Mcclure)



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Mcclure/pseuds/Allie
Summary: He was lying on the ground, yearning and dreading death. [Subtle Yoh/Anna; SKF Spoilers]
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Red flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I publish something in english, so I'm a little nervous HAHA I can't thank Mao (wamomo) enough for being so amazingly kind with me! She was my beta for this one-shot, please go check her stories! She's great!
> 
> By the way, I wrote this one-shot because of that damned trope selector. I HATED IT! but I respect its decision.
> 
> SPOILER: ...I got "everybody dies"... Enjoy!

The deafening sound of the countless shots seemed endless. He knew that attack would only last a couple of seconds, however, he could hear each bullet individually; every single shot was eternal, tortuous and unbelievably painful. Yoh was familiar with the physical pain, but this was the very first time he felt his heart being torn apart like that.

_This couldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t have ended this way._

_He failed. He had failed them._

He wanted to turn and embrace them with his arms. Acting vainly as a human shield would be better than standing in front of them, having both behind him while they were suffering the same fate. Anything would be better than being aware of the horror that was happening behind him.

 _He couldn’t protect them_.

He lost his breath, falling to the ground as the bullets kept going through his body.

Amidst the fire guns, he knew she fell to the ground too. He felt his heart stopping, wishing for his own death.

She was gone. And that little precious being, so loved by them, also left this world.

Hana was dead.

The bullets ripping his body were nothing compared to the pain in his heart. In fact, he’d rather focus on his skin being destroyed. Damn, he wished the helicopter crashed against him, ending that nightmare. Yoh preferred anything to staying conscious, dealing with the awful truth.

_He failed them._

Anna.

Hana.

 _They were dead, and it was his fault_.

His eyes remained open, as he saw the helicopter leaving when it finally finished with its fatal assignment. The propeller noise was the only distraction that kept him away from the dread he was facing. He heard a distant explosion, forcing him to blink. It was followed by the screaming of unknown victims. Those mournful cries would scar the deepest of his soul forever.

He had been in hell before, but nothing compared to that city.

A single tear rolled over his bleeding cheek.

His breathing became erratic, and the surrounding sounds were replaced by a persistent ringing in his ear. He knew very well the pain should’ve paralyzed him, even so, his body didn’t feel anything. With his little strength, he smiled.

He was dying.

The nightmare was coming to its end.

He’ll be able to see them. He’ll be able to meet _him_ and ask for a second chance. He could amend his mistake. But first, he had to die.

“ _Why am I not dead yet_?” he wondered.

Yoh heard more shots being fired. The new screams were even worse than the previous ones, forcing him to close his eyes, empathizing with those other victims.

That place was hell.

Ironically, he was grateful. He was grateful that someone could cry for him, since he didn't have the strength to do it on his own.

A pool of red liquid began forming under him. He felt dizzy, and the cold gradually washed over him, from his limbs to his chest.

Although he was aware of the people hiding near him, Yoh never felt more alone.

All those years, she always stayed by his side.

“ _Anna_ ”

He failed to turn his head. He no longer felt his body. His eyes were the only ones that moved, and, fearfully, he decided to look at her.

The corpse of his young wife was just inches from him. One of her hands was extended in his direction, while the other still clung to the bloody blanket that covered their son. His baby.

“Hana” His voice cracked, even whispering. He felt the tears gathering in his eyes, tired and resigned to his inevitable end. The soreness in his throat didn't matter as he managed to articulate that one word. He couldn’t save him; the least he could do for his son was call for his name. He owed it to him.

Yoh couldn’t see him, but thinking about his little and broken body worsened his heartache.

He could no longer hear his infantile giggles, the best balm for those difficult days in that war-torn country. He already missed seeing those soft round cheeks and his tiny chubby hands reaching for him. The young father wanted badly to caress his son’s rebellious blond locks and cup him on his arms.

At least she still held him. Anna's body still covered her son's, protecting him even after their death.

He remembered her last words, the terror in her voice. She could’ve been humming lullabies instead.

She had been always stubborn, choosing that new and complicated life with him, despite his multiple claims. Anna could have stayed at home, at the inn. She and Hana would’ve been safe, thousands of miles away from Yoh. New tears began to stream, rolling down his battered face.

" _No. She ain’t like that_ ” he thought, smiling bitterly. She wouldn’t have strayed from him. Anna chose him. She joined in on his mission, and even after Hana was born, they remained together. Because that’s how it was supposed to be.

Or maybe not.

He just lost them.

_It shouldn't have been like this._

That fate had always been a possibility, but she believed firmly that they would manage. They would make it work. But they couldn’t. As much as they ran, as much as they tried to escape, it was inevitable.

Yoh coughed, choking on some of his own blood. He looked at the limp face of the blonde, whose locks fell over her son's body. The grip of the hand that protected her son remained firm on his blanket, even though the blood made her white skin barely visible amidst the red stains. Her lifeless eyes were slightly open. Yoh pressed his eyelids, unable to maintain the eye contact. He couldn't believe she was gone.

Would their god be powerful enough to bring her back? To revive her and their baby?

An agonizing thought formed in his troubled mind. Their bodies were shattered. He couldn't see Hana clearly, but he knew his little boy was torn to pieces. He wanted to scream. Fear flooded him, and, as never before, he feared they’ve reached a point of no return. He never considered death as something so somber and definitive, however, today he felt powerless facing it. Like a simple and helpless human.

No. He should stop thinking like that. He had to find a solution. The afterlife was his only chance.

Why was it taking so long? He needed to die. He wanted to get rid of the pain. He wanted to see them again.

With his last breath, he extended one of his arms. It took all of his strength moving his trembling limb as the blood dripped. Finally, his hand reached for Anna's. He was almost glad she hadn’t lost all her warmth yet. Her skin felt nice against his cold fingers.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

His remaining tears fell to the ground, and he begged in his mind for his brother to end his misery soon. He was exhausted from all that torture. It was enough. _Oh_ , he wanted to see them so badly.

“ _I’m sorry_ ” he thought, as the image of his wife and son began to blur. The corner of his lips curved. He didn’t know if it was the result of his prayer, or if it was a magnificent coincidence, but his end was imminent. The time had come.

The last thing he held onto was her hand.

When Yoh opened his eyes, everything was white.

He rose from the nonexistent ground, smiling slightly. There were no tears. There was no more pain. There was only her, who turned to see him. Her honey eyes rested on his, and despite being dead, he had the illusion of sighing with relief, with a false sensation of warmth flooding his chest. She was there, and suddenly he was complete again. A light, bittersweet smile formed on Anna's lips.

"You took a long time," she murmured. Her voice, while stern, was sweet and gentle, making him feel at peace.

The blonde walked towards her husband, her gaze soft and compassionate. She extended her pale hand towards Yoh, who gave a nervous laugh.

“I’m sorry” he replied, embarrassed. He accepted his wife's offering, holding her hand, squeezing it softly.

It was she who led him through nowhere. The determination that flashed in her eyes indicated that Anna had already devised a plan. He didn’t need to ask about his son; Yoh could sense his bright presence some steps ahead. They walked together, in that infinity created by their god. Yoh caught sight of the back of the king's throne, and glanced at his wife.

"This time I'm not going to screw it up, Anna"

It was a promise. She inhaled deeply, fixing her eyes on his.

"I trust you. I always have, and _this_ is not going to change it”

They stared at each other, feeling the hope returning to their hearts. Everything wasn’t lost. They were together. They would find a solution.

Yoh smiled. After so much, after all that suffering, finally.

He was home again.


End file.
